


The Lesson

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Hermione doesn't know how to do. Ron & Harry teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> An oldie but a goodie. Written years ago for a writing challenge: 1000 words or less. Yikes. Shifting POV may be confusing, but it's NOT rocket science.

They fell onto the big four-poster bed in a tangle. Harry grabbed Hermione’s head to find her lips. _Where are they, damnit? Oh, yeah, in front of the head…_

Hermione’s mouth parted to allow Harry’s tongue to continue its fantastical assault. _God, this is amazing…_

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he gasped, as he released her mouth and planted a trail of frantic nips and licks on the underside of her jaw.

“Yes! That last shot of firewhiskey did the trick,” she giggled, hitching her breath as Harry found her sensitive spot and sucked on it. She located the waistband of his running shorts and tugged down on them.

“Wait, wait!” he cried. “I can….”

She slapped his hand away and gave a mighty yank on the slippery fabric.

RRRIIIPPPP! “Shite, watch it! I’ll need those in the morning,” he protested.

“Harry, when I get through with you, you’re gonna feel like you ran a marathon. Trust me, you won’t need them,” she growled, tossing the tattered shorts unceremoniously into the corner.

“You sure you want to do this? You don’t have to prove anything…”

“Oh, yes I do. I am going down on you, Potter. I’ll be god DAMNED if you say I don’t have the balls to do this,” Hermione said, pulling her shirt and bra over her head, consigning them to the same corner.

Harry wriggled them both to the middle of the bed and spread his legs wide. Hermione set up in the V and looked at Harry’s reddened, needy cock. Her eyes widened.

“I swear, ‘Mione. You don’t….OHHH! W-w-well, ok-ay, maybe….you-u-u d-do,” he stuttered, and shuddered as Hermione took the head into her mouth.

_Okay, relax, girl. That’s it. Swirl your tongue around the head. Hmmm…it’s not as icky as I thought it would taste. It’s sorta…salty--no, bitter. And salty. Yes. Okay, now go down further. God, he’s long. And big around. What a mouthful. Definitely bigger than that sausage I practised on last night. And the banana. Back up again. And back down. Back up to the head and out to the tip. Nibble it. Ooohh, he liked that! Now, mix up the pace for a bit. Oh, wait. He’s moving his hips. God…is he...fucking my mouth?!?! No. Goddamn. Way…._

Harry, who had propped himself up on his elbows to watch, smiled at the fierce concentration on her face. As she nibbled the tip, he flung his head back, enjoying the pleasurable sensations, his hips moving of their own accord…

Suddenly, his cock became cold; he whined when he realized it was no longer surrounded by her warm mouth. He looked down into the equally cold glare of Hermione Granger.

“You. Will. Not. Fuck. My. Mouth,” she spat.

“Wha-? Oh, sorry. Hey, don’t give me that. My body was responding,” he protested weakly. “It’s good. Really good.”

“Really?” She brightened and went back to her work.

_Okay, up and down. Now, more of a steady rhythm. Oh, he’s into this. Okay. Now drag the teeth just a bit…_

“OUCH! Sonofabitch!!!” he yelped, the tip of his cock stinging. “Why did you do that?” he whimpered.

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry,” she said, covering his wounded prick with sweet, light butterfly kisses. “The article said that…”

“Wait! You read a book about this? About giving head?” Harry snorted and rolled his watery eyes.

She gave him a “You-are-such-a-dolt-of-course-I-read-about-this-because-I’m-Hermione-Granger” look. “Of course not. It was on a website.”

He groaned. “God, do you know how much porn spam we’re going to get now that you’ve visited one of those sites?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I went through a blind proxy server. D’you think I’m that stupid?”

“Of course not, darling. Look, you don’t….”

She gave him the “Of-course-I-have-to-finish-this-because-I’m-Hermione-Granger” sigh. “Just don’t move your hips.”

“Fine. Just try not to bite it off this time…”

Hermione began again, though half-heartedly. Up and down, up and down her head bobbed.

“What a fucking amateur!”

Hermione’s head whipped around to take in the sight of Ron leaning casually in the doorway and giving his friends a shit-eating grin.

“Well, excuse me,” she huffed. “Fucking I can handle. This, this is something….”

“Way out of your league, sweetheart, “ he said, striding over and pulling his shirt off. “Move over.” He climbed onto the bed between Harry’s waiting legs. “May I?” he asked Harry, who nodded his consent enthusiastically. “Watch,” he said as he leaned over Harry’s rapidly rising cock, winding his arms around Harry’s thighs, “and learn, little one.”

And with that, in one sure, swift motion, Ron took the entire length of Harry’s cock so that his nose nuzzled Harry’s dark curls. Hermione watched Ron’s jaw and throat muscles work forcefully. Harry was completely enthralled--head thrown back, breathing ragged, legs trembling—with Ron’s dominating presence.

Ron worked up and down Harry’s cock in powerful strokes, pausing every so often to nibble the head. His fingers fondled the large balls; one rubbed the underneath of the scrotum, causing Harry to groan appreciatively.

Then, Harry tensed and his hips bucked minutely. Ron sucked harder, pulling upward as his jaw muscles contracted. He hummed something that sounded very much like “Rule, Britannia!” in a low register, and with that, Harry gave a loud, barking gasp and came. Ron’s throat worked with each pulse, swallowing Harry’s semen with nary a gag.

Ron licked Harry’s softening cock, releasing it with a final pull. He reached over and grabbed Hermione around the neck, kissing her deeply and shoving his semen-covered tongue into her mouth to share Harry’s essence with her. He grinned as he pulled out of the kiss.

“That’s a blow job.”

Harry sagged into the bed. “Thanks, mate,” he uttered breathlessly.

“Anytime,” Ron said.

Hermione looked at the two men with something akin to wonderment. “Could you do that again so I can…?”

“My turn, mate,” Ron said, unbuttoning his trousers.


End file.
